regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 22
Recap 1510-01-21 The Band, now back in Bridgelight, Mistrya, are having breakfast in the Doughnut Inn, when Olivia has flowers delivered to her by Count Alex Guilder. Before Kellen can deal with the issue, a Private Random comes up to the party and says that Kel Bel needs to speak with them. The party pass on the message they will see her that day. Random lets it slip that the situation in Eridon is bad and demony, and the Private suggests that they go talk with Kel Bel right away, before leaving. The party head over to Kel Bel's Estate, trying to remember the information they had been told while in Eridon, before heading inside. Ransom reports that Stromheim, Limestone and Longcast still stand, but Cauldron and Longcast as well as towns to the East have fallen to Demons, the population all dead. Olivia reveals to Kel Bel that her mother is a Landed Knight (who lives just north of Kneecap), and is able to identify the family flags that they spotted outside Cauldron. Kel Bel then introduces her niece, Rhonda Bel. She asks Ransom to take her in as a Squire. Rhonda is Human, 5'2", 18 to 20 years old, kinda chubby cheeks and like a splatter of freckles across. She's got like a really stern look on her face like she wants to be a big fighter, but she's still kind of little bit green. Ransom agrees, and Rhonda joins them. Kel Bel asks the party to head to Crownhold to inform the King of this news. She provides the party with her personal carriage due to the dire news, as well as a letter of introduction. The party decide to leave the Alex Guilder issue for now and to head to the capital. The party arrive at the Capital late at night, and are allowed entry with their letter. Ransom insists they head to the King's Castle instead of an inn. The Castle Guard, Ratcheque insist they wait until dawn. 1510-01-22 The party is 4th in line to seek an audience with the King. The first in line is a wizard who describes Scoria the Red Dragon having attacked Sylvas again, destroying the Elven Village of Valuria (Kes & Kellen's hometown). Also the Dragon, as agreed, isn't attacking any Mistryan towns. Kes and Kellen are in shock. Olivia finds that the Throne Room is somehow magic proof. Olivia steps forwards and reads the letter, then she and Ransom explain in some more detail and showing some of the Demon trophies they have as proof. The audience goes into a panic. The King starts making orders. The chancellor says the party can leave now, and if they want, they can take the return message to Kel Bel this evening. The party decline, wanting to head to Valuria instead. Then Olivia notices Count Alex Guilder in the audience room, but she is in a hurry, so is unable to talk with him. Oliva suggests they go to a magic shop instead of travelling by land, find some spells or scrolls they can use to just go to Valuria. They head into Wanda's Shop of Wonders, run by a Cleric of Quantarius, God of Trade, Deals and Merchandising. She offers to sell the party a Dimensional Folding spell, which they take for 300 gold. While waiting for the spell to be ready, Olivia has her magic scroll she took from Lord Permare identified for 50 gold. The spells on the scroll are "ESP, Past Life, Forget, Wizard Lock, Dispel Magic, Hold Undead, & Fireball". Kes gives Wanda permission to read her mind, and she casts Commune. Kes shows a memory of the sunset from the porch from her childhood home. The cleric sees the memory, allowing her to cast Dimension Folding to the village. In front of you is your home but it is trampled down. The ceiling has collapsed, the walls are charred, there's still smoke rising from it and you can see that the you know there's nothing inside of here could have survived, it's completely destroyed. Looking across the horizon there is a blackened and charred forest. Your village was almost thousand feet across and an area twice that is completely levelled. There are a few stone buildings that have a couple of walls still standing, but everything is gone. Everything is destroyed. There are deep score marks in the ground that look like claws of a massive beast raking it. All about you are charred bodies of elves and animals. The party start digging up their family house, trying to find Kes & Kellen's parents. Olivia casts Thought Capture inside the house. She sees the attack from the point of view of one of the Dragon's victims, burring alive as everything around her is on fire. In the vision Olivia doesn't see the parents. The party find four corpses buried inside the house. There aren't their parents but elven children. Ramsom says some insensitive things, but is dragged off by Rhona who can read the room better. The rest of the party head to the town Tavern to check the bodies there. There is nothing in the tavern and they hear a noise coming from the crypt. They find a little girl inside, about the human equivalent of a 6-year-old. Olivia casts Detect Evil and find the child is normal. The child is clearly traumatised, Kes and Kellen comfort her. She describes Whatchat Ethelle, their father, saving her life by taking her to the Crypt, but leaving to save more children. The child also reveals she carried other children into the crypts herself to be buried, but she wasn't strong enough to carry any adults in. She then leads the party to outside the village church, where the children go for school, is the body of Whatchat Ethelle. He wasn't burned to death, but the wall behind him is scorched and a beam from the church had fallen on his head. In his arms was a child he was trying to save. Kes and Kellen fall into tears. After some time, the little girl reveals their mother, Kalia Ethelle, left town some days ago, to go to Kes and & Ransom's wedding in Akuba. Ramsom again speaks insensitively, aggravating Kellen. Olivia steps in to change the topic and asks the little girl her name, and she replies Salamander, Sally for short. Kes and Kellen stay with their father, and the others help move bodies into the crypt. Afterwards Olivia offers to Kes & Kellen to cast Speak With Dead tomorrow for them. They agree. Whatchat Ethelle is placed in the crypt next to his parents & older brother. Kes goes to visit Leaventh, her old boyfriend, who is entombed 20 feet away. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes